


Unexpected Surprise

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Rewrite of a previous pic of mine.Despite being together for sometime, Kara is still nervous about sex with Lena. Lena is nothing but supportive of her girlfriend. And after many revelations and a steady buildup to their first time, Kara realizes what she's missed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a previous pic of mine. I'm leaving that up for the time being, but all updates will be on this story, and it will be somewhat slow updating as I'm working on two other stories.  
> To those who read the original fic, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU. Hope you'll enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> **Set in season 2, when the show was somewhat decent**

Waiting…waiting, waiting, and more waiting. She hadn’t seen Lena all day. Lena had left Kara’s apartment very early that morning, citing morning meetings and emails, dozens of research files that had been left ignored the day before needed reading, and Lena was gone before Kara had woken up. And Kara had to cancel their lunch date, because of course a Supergirl emergency had popped up, and then Lena had to push their dinner by a couple of hours because of a sponsor backing out of an upcoming gala, leaving Lena to scramble to find a replacement. But Lena had promised she’d make it up to her girlfriend.

Kara still isn’t quite sure how she managed it, dating Lena. It’s even more surprising given how she got a date in the first place. She’d just saved Lena from Metallo and her mother, or rather Supergirl did, but Lena didn’t give credit to Supergirl, she gave it to Kara. _Kara Danvers, you’re my hero._ The words played over and over in her mind since that day. But that’s not the only thing. It was Kara’s response that somehow got her a date with THE Lena Luthor.

_“Kara Danvers, you’re my hero.”_

_“Go out with me?”_

Kara still felt embarrassed to this day about her rather blunt request. Even more embarrassed that she’d missed the signs of Lena’s flirting, and that Lena had been waiting for that question for weeks.

_“I must say, I’m surprised it took you so long to ask.”_

_“I’m usually smoother than this,” Kara explains, though in her head Alex is screaming otherwise._

_“Well, I’m happy you asked. I’d love to go out with you.”_

And since that day, everything was supremely superb for the Super. Well, apart from the Supergirl part…Kara had yet to let Lena in on that detail, mostly because she was just so scared. She loved Lena so much and she couldn’t bear to lose her, and yet the more she puts off telling Lena the Super Secret, the worse her reaction will probably be. Also, her Super Secret has kept one itsy bitsy bit of their relationship unexplored, sex. Kara felt bad about it, because she was so scared she’d hurt Lena, and that was obviously her greatest concern. Kara knew she would lose control if they were to take their relationship to the next step. She could barely control herself as is, it seemed nearly all of Kara’s inhibitions were made null by Lena’s presence, and yet it somehow got her a date with the CEO. And that was 212 days ago. 212 days of dating Lena. They’d talked quite a bit on their first date, about their feelings for each other. And had departed each other that evening decidedly girlfriends, as everything they’d been doing prior to that night had practically been dating. They’d been dancing around the long looks and flirty banter for so long and just hadn’t put a label on it.

But Kara knew Lena wanted to take their relationship to the next step. Kara wanted it too, so badly. Every make out session, Kara could her control slip a bit further. She was ready. She trusted Lena, she has for months, but she has to build up the courage to confess her sins.

Which brought her back to waiting. She’d been waiting at for just about 10 minutes, and her mind had been racing back and forth on whether or not tonight was the night she would confess everything. She’d gone over this thought many times, 212 times to be exact. Every night since their first date, she’s considered revealing herself to Lena. Maybe tonight will be the night. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next month.

* _thump. Thump. Thump. Thump*_

Kara perks up at the sound of her girlfriend’s heart. She turns to the door and Kara’s mouth goes dry. She hadn’t seen Lena this morning, so she never got to see what she was wearing, but she gets to see it now. Because of course it was _that_ top she wore the night she’d asked Lena out,. And Lena looked right at Kara and instantly knew every thought racing through Kara’s head. Lena was well aware of Kara’s fascination with her boobs. And she took every opportunity to exploit this fact.

Lena walked to their table, where Kara was still slack jawed, blatantly staring at Lena’s chest. Lena smirked, “Eyes up darling,” she teased, kissing the slack-jawed blonde.

Kara goes beet red, knowing full well she’d been caught red handed.

“How about we skip the fact you were blatantly staring at my tits and admit that I look fucking fantastic,” Lena teases.

“Always,” Kara replies, taking another kiss from the oh so wonderful woman. But Lena still isn’t satisfied, wearing a signature smirk until she gets Kara to say what she’s wanting to hear.

“You really need me to say it?”

“I like to hear you say it.”

“You look fu…fu…you look freaking fantastic.”

Lena sighs. She only wishes to hear Kara curse, but still smiles at her girlfriend, “close enough. How was your day?”

The two sit down and order their food, which of course is multiple plates of potstickers for Kara.

“I still fathom how you’re able to stuff a dozen and a half potstickers and still look like you.”

Kara shrugs it off, “Fast metabolism?”

Lena laughs, “I’m the smartest woman on earth, and I don’t think metabolism works that fast. I swear sometimes you’re like Supergirl with the way you eat.”

Kara laughs nervously, “yeah, wouldn’t that be something?”

“Anyway, I managed to find another sponsor for the gala next Friday.”

“That’s good,” Kara says, her mouth full of potstickers.

“I hope so. Last one backed out because of my…well because of my relationship with you.”

“Me?”

“Well, that I am dating a woman.”

“Oh.”

Kara and Lena knew there would be repercussions of making their relationship public, though they would have preferred it to be much further into their relationship. But of course, paparazzi had caught them a few too many times and Kara didn’t want to hide it. Lena was all too happy to let the world know that Kara Danvers was hers, and that she belonged to Kara. And Lena was happy not to have to lie about her relationship with Kara, despite Kara still lying to her.

It was all too easy to figure out her girlfriend was masquerading as the city’s resident Kryptonian. Her not so subtle excuses were easy enough to decipher, but Lena figured it out because of Kara’s eyes. When she first saw Kara, that fateful day when the Venture exploded, and this bubbly junior reporter walked into her life, it was the first thing she noticed. Those ocean baby blue eyes that pierced her heart could only be one of a kind. And Lena only fell harder for the Super the more time she spent with either identity of Kara Zor-El. Though why Kara was finding it difficult to tell Lena, that was unknown to her. But Lena was patient, sort of. She was patient for Kara telling her secret, less so Kara taking her to bed. Lena never thought she be so frustrated sexually. She’d never felt such desire, and even her own actions couldn’t satisfy her. And every time Kara and Lena found themselves making out in either of their beds and Kara said once more that she wasn’t ready, Lena found herself more frustrated. She only wanted to help Kara get over whatever fears she had, but she could only do that if Kara told her everything, so Lena was waiting too.

And once their dinner is finished, they travel back to Kara’s apartment, where somewhere between dessert and a Netflix binge, they found themselves entangled, spreading kisses all across each other. And, just as each time before, they get closer and closer to consummating this relationship that has become more than either could have imagined, but once more, Kara neglects to take things the next step.

“I’m…I’m not ready.”

Lena let out a frustrated sigh, “Kara, it’s okay. Just, I want you feel comfortable around me.”

“I do,” Kara defends herself. “I just…” Kara sighs. Lena rustles around the bed and finds a blanket that she drapes over Kara, and Kara brings her arm out behind Lena’s back, shielding her in the blanket as well. She feels Lena’s hand across her cheeks, and Kara brushes her hand on Lena’s. “Lena I wish I could just tell you everything.”

Lena all but encourages the blonde. “Darling, whatever you have to say, please, tell me.”

“Lena,” Kara hesitates, “What I have to tell you, it changes everything.”

Lena scoots closer to Kara, reassuring her. “Kara, honey. We’ve had many conversations about this. We’ve been through far too much for either of us to really leave, so whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Kara takes several deep breathes, she kisses Lena’s hand and looks into her eyes.

“Lena, I’m,” Kara’s tears start to fall, “I’m Supergirl.” Kara’s breath shudders with the confession, as her tears fall from her cheeks. Lena catches them before they fell and kisses Kara, then rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“I know,” Lena smiles. “I’ve known for a while.”

Kara backs away with a jaw-dropping, “WHAT?”

Lena laughs softly, but her look is sincere, and she parts a few strands of hair out of Kara’s face. “Kara, it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

“But how,” Kara said, her jaw still agape. “How did?”

Lena kisses the shock away, “Kara, I have an IQ of 207.”

Kara blinks a few times and retreats, feeling a bit sheepish. But Lena is nothing if not patient and understanding, but still can’t help but tease the girl a bit. “And these don’t really help,” Lena adds, slipping off Kara’s glasses.

Kara feels defeated, but Lena holds her chin up, “hey, look at me love.”

She’s met with teary eyes, “I’m sorry Lena. I’m sorry for lying to you for so long.”

“I think I understand Kara. I’m a Luthor aft…”

“No,” Kara raises her voice, something she rarely does in such a stern tone with Lena. “It was never because of that. This is all on me.”

Lena resigned her sarcasm and listened to Kara.

“When,” Kara hesitates. She never thought she’d confess everything like this, but here they are. “That night I asked you at. I was planning on telling you. I’d fought so hard with my friends because I knew you were innocent, that you weren’t your mother, that you weren’t working with CADMUS, but no one believed me. I was so angry with everyone that no one could see what I saw in you. And then,” Kara paused, smiling at the near perfect memory. “You invited me to your office and I was so deadest on telling you everything. And then,” Kara’s smile widens with a few happy tears falling down her cheek. You called me your hero. Not Supergirl, me, just Kara Danvers and…I loved that. And I realized that all the time being around you, I could really be parts of myself I had to leave checked around others. I felt free around you, even when I was keeping so much of myself from you. And I had so many thoughts going on in my head and I just, I was so happy that you chose Kara Danvers over Supergirl so to speak, and through all of that, I just kinda blurted out my asking you out.”

Lena smiles and laughs softly and continues to listen.

“And I swore I would tell you after our date, but then you kissed me, and everything that wasn’t you no longer mattered, I didn’t want to ruin the moment. So, I just kept putting it off and off and off and, I just kept thinking the longer I waited to tell you, the worse it would be and I just…I was just so scared Lena. People who know my secret are in danger. Bad people would use them to get to me. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. I really love Lena. Now that you know, you’re going to have to get used to me hovering every now and then because I just want you to be safe,” Kara smiles now, though the tears still flow, and places her hand on Lena’s thigh, “I want to protect you. I really wanna keep you around.”

There’s a long stretch of silence that follows while Kara gets her tears in check and Lena accepts Kara’s reasoning. And she does so with a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips.

“I really wanna keep you around too.”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

“Are you mad?”

“Not at all,” Lena places her hands above Kara’s hand still resting on her thigh. “If anything, I only wish i could have given you an environment where you could have told me months ago.”

“Lena, you’ve given me the best life I can live so far, and now that you know, I can just be me. I don’t have to hide anything anymore. I can just be Kara. Kara Zor-El.”

Lena loves the name. “Kara Zor-El, beautiful name.”

Kara smiles and rests her head against Lena’s.

“Tell me about Krypton.”

Kara’s head snaps up and her eyes have a light like the sun. “Really?”

“Of course.”

“It was, so beautiful. Krypton orbited a dwarf sun we called Rao. Rao covered our planet with beautiful red light. We had a sister planet Daxam. We never got along too well.” Kara talked and talked about her home, and Lena loved every bit of it. “OH,” Kara gasped, remembering more and more of her home planet, “there was this plant, Dar-Essa. It’s a plant given to all newborns, and it’s supposed to grow as the child grows. My grandmother gave it to my mother when I was born, but I outgrew it.” Kara paused and laughed, “Oh, and we didn’t have birds.”

That intrigued Lena. “Really?”

“Yeah, when I came here, I was fascinated that such small creatures were capable from flight.”

“Says the girl who can fly.”

“Krypton’s red sun is why no one had powers on our planet, Earth’s yellow sun gave me these powers. My mother explained it to me before she…before…before I left.”

Lena smiles compassionately. “Tell me about her.”

Kara’s tears are automatic, “she was so beautiful. Alura.” Kara paused, and felt the dangling piece of metal on her chest, something Lena had asked about before, where Kara shrugged it off. “This was hers,” she said, showing the necklace to Lena.

“My mother was a _judge,_ ” she said the word in her native tongue. “A judge basically, there’s not a great translation other than that. My father was a scientist.”

That certainly peaks Lena’s interest. And Kara smiles, “He would have loved you. Both of them. He was the most prestigious scientist on our planet. I’d go with him to work sometimes and he’d let me research with him, see what he was working on. I was going to be in the Science Guild, but well, everything changed.”

Lena was just in awe of how incredible Kara’s home sounded, “When you say you were going to be in the Science Guild, does that mean you’ve studied Krypton science?”

Kara laughed, “Not just Krypton’s, but many planets. I knew about most of Earth science when I arrived.”

Lena’s intrigue only grew, “so…when I talk about science problems and quantum physics, you…you already knew that?”

Kara shrugs, “And then some.”

“Well now I feel stupid.”

“Nonsense. I really like how excited you get about science. It’s really cute.”

“Oh,” Lena flushes. “Well, thank you.”

“We made so many advancements in science, some of which Earth has yet to even comprehend. But you’re the smartest person I know, if that helps.”

“Say that again?”

“You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Damn right I am.”

Kara laughs, kissing Lena’s temple. “I think the most impressive things we made were our A.I.”

“How so?”

“When I was sent here. I was given an A.I. of my mother. Many of her memories exist within the program, as well as history of Krypton and our culture. And just…” Kara pauses to look at Lena who has a face wears one of compassion and interest. “I’ll show her to you one day.”

Kara’s smile turns to a frown as she remembers other details of her parents.

“My father made the Medusa virus.”

Lena’s eyes widen as more tears fall down Kara’s cheeks, “you think you were the only one with a crazy family?”

It certainly has been a night for tears.

Lena takes the comment in stride, wiping away a few tears from Kara’s face. “They had made it so no alien race could invade Krypton, and your mother…well you know.”

“I can’t imagine how that must feel.”

“There is a reason why I never judged you based on your family Lena. Because I know what it feels like. My mother arrested my Aunt, used me to get to her. And then Astra survived at Fort Rozz, I found her, then Alex killed her. My father created a virus that could kill so many. And, I wish I could forgive them for that, for what they did. But my mother and father are dead. And I…I miss them every day. And despite all they had done, if I ever saw them again, I’d do nothing but give them a hug.”

Lena takes in all the information. She’s just in awe of the being before her. This woman, this incredible individual who has been through so much, and still radiates happiness…Lena doesn’t know how she got so lucky.”

“You know how I came here? Why I came here?”

Lena nods. “Cat Grant’s article?”

“That article Cat Grant wrote didn’t have everything. I didn’t tell her I watched as my planet crumbled. I didn’t tell her the terror of spending 24 years in the Phantom Zone. I didn’t tell her how scared I was when I came to Earth. I didn’t tell her that Clark abandoned me.” And Kara’s eyes widened at what she just said, but Lena stops the panic.

“I already knew Clark Kent was Superman when you two walked into my office, it’s another reason I figured out your secret.”

Kara thinks back to that day and remembers a specific quote, “’You have some steel under that Kansas wheat’, you really like teasing, don’t you?”

Lena shrugs.

“The first couple of years with the Danvers were rough. Alex and I didn’t really get along too well.”

Lena is shocked to hear this, as the Danvers Sisters are invincible it seems. Their bond is unmatched. Kara can see the shock. “Yeah, I know it seems like it would be impossible, but we really got on each others’ nerves, well we still do sometimes, but back then,” Kara sighs, “back then, everything was just awful.”

“My powers began to show themselves not long after I arrived. Hearing was the first to come, and it was a nightmare. I couldn’t shut it off. Everything was so loud and I cried and cried and screamed.”

Lena felt tears running away from her eyes, just hearing about the shear pain her love had been in over the first few years, it broke her heart.

“It took me a long time to control it, then of course my x-ray vision came to be. That was a little easier to manage with the lead glasses Jeremiah made me. And then he disappeared and…everything just worse. But, eventually, we got better. She’s always been there for me, and I for her. She trained me and helped me be a better Supergirl, helped me control my powers. But I still struggle sometimes.”

Lena sees what Kara is trying to say and understands now all of Kara’s fears. “Like when we’re making out.”

Kara smiles sheepishly, “yeah.”

“Is that why you’ve been so scared to have sex?”

Kara blushes, “Lena.”

“What,” Lena smiles, “it’s just a word. Would you prefer me to call it…waiting for you to fuck me?”

Kara’s blush only reddens, “yeah.”

Lena lays her hand on Kara’s cheek and Kara welcomes the warmth. “Oh darling.” Lena understands the fear in Kara’s heart. All of Kara’s hesitations are sound as Kara explains her fear of losing control if she were to bed Lena. “I’m sorry Kara.”

“What for, it is not your…”

“No, no,” Lena corrects, “I’m…I’m sorry that I couldn’t create an environment more comfortable for you.”

“I want to do this with you Lena. I really do. I’m just so scared I will hurt you. I can barely keep myself together as it is, but if we were going to go all the way…”

Kara doesn’t need to finish for Lena to understand. “It’s okay Kara. We can take our time.”

“But I don’t want to wait. I want to…I…I want to fuck you.”

Lena is so caught off guard. She had never heard Kara swear, and now, having heard it, she liked it very much. But she chose to listen to Kara, instead of a standard sarcastic comment.

“Lena, you make me feel so many things I never thought possible. And there are so many things I want to experience with you. I know that our first time won’t be perfect, but I just want to be able to give you everything I can offer. I can’t do that if I don’t trust myself.”

“I trust you,” Lena said in comfort. She isn’t sure if it’s the right words, if the words could be seen as somehow trying to persuade Kara to indulge a very horny Lena, but the words relax her girlfriend.

“And I trust you too. I promise, I will be ready.”

Lena presses her hand on Kara’s cheek, “and that is more than enough.”

They press their foreheads together, falling to the comfortable silence before Lena can’t help but drop a comment. “It’s okay that you aren’t ready, but you wouldn’t mind if I indulged myself, would you?”

Kara almost jumps back, floating a few inches off the bed, too surprised to register her height, and her face goes beet red, “What?”

Lena falls over on the bed, howling in laughter. Kara slowly floats down on the bed and grabs Lena and pulls her into her body.

“You make it really difficult sometimes.”

Lena’s laughter subsides, and it would worry Kara if it weren’t for a cheeky grin, “is it because I’m a Luthor.”

Kara rolls her eyes and kisses the smirk away and then pulls Lena down into the sheets, holding her tight, and feeling relief. Because there were so many ways this night could have gone wrong, but it all went so right.

“I love you so much Lena Luthor. You are far too perfect for this world.”

“Says the alien,” Lena returns, settling comfortably in Kara’s arms.

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
